SBS Том 53
Ч''' (Читатель) '''О (Ода) Глава 513, Стр. 28 Нет SBS Глава 514, Стр. 48 center|400px Ч: Мяу. Муу. Муу. Муу. Мяу… а теперь, начнем SBS. Ловите ритм, Одатти. Раз, два, три, поехали! Подпись: Юкари, член (корова) Фусаи. О: Давайте, все вместе! Мяу. Муу. Муу. Муу. Мяу. ЧТО ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ?! Что это за приветствие? И что такое Фусаи? thumb|right|120px|Kalifa wearing the "Criminal" brand Ч: В сайд-стори CP9, в 51 томе 502 главе, Калифа носит одежду марки "Криминал" с Острова Рыболюдей? Где она взяла ее на на суше? Калифе нравится одежда этой марки? Подпись: Мото. О: Хорошо подмечено. Да, это фтуболка марки "Криминал", фирмы Паппага. Мне кажется, Калифе нравится одеваться в одежду именно этой марки. Марка "Криминал" очень популярна на Острове Рыболюдей, но и на суше она тоже продается. Кстати, в Японии, на полицейском жаргоне преступников часто называют хоши(hoshi), что означает "звезда". Именно поэтому на большинстве одежды этой марки изображена звезда. Ч: Ода-сэнсэй, алло, это Борсалино!! Я насчет милашки Кейми! Как насчет того, чтобы ее День Рождения был 3 ноября (K — 11 и Ми — 3, получается 3.11.)? Подпись: Скажите Да! О: Алло, Борсалино. Соглсен. Согласен, Борсалино!! Глава 515, Стр. 68 Нет SBS Глава 516, Стр. 88 center|400px Ч: Значит, вы не собираетесь отращивать афро, Ода-сэнсэй? Я думаю, вам бы это не помешало. Подпись: от Химору. О: Черт возьми, нет! Разве я когда-нибудь обещал это сделать?! Ч: Почему вы хотите быть пиратом, Одатти? Вы же уже взрослый! Подпись: Урумору. О: Я никогда не говорил, что хочу! Почему я должен этого хотеть? thumb|120px|right Ч: Темный Король Сильверс Рэйли такой крутой! Меня от него аж в дрожь бросает! Кстати, я заметил молодого Рэйли во флэшбеке Багги в 19 главе (стр. 34, 3 том). Удивительно, что внешность этого персонажа была придумана так давно. Подпись: Канпура. О: Ммм!! Да, я получил много подобных писем, а это значит, что мангу читают очень много внимательных читателей и мне стоит продолжать делать подобные вещи. Очень давно в SBS я уже объяснял, что этот человек был первым помощником на корабле… он и в самом деле был правой рукой Короля Пиратов, этот Сильверс Рэйли! А самое классное то, что Канпуре-сану 48 лет! Люблю, когда у меня получается вызывать дрожь у таких людей! Ч: Кума повсюду носит с собой 12 том One Piece? Мой друг НАСТАИВАЕТ, что это 13 том, но он не знает, почему. Что вы об этом думаете, Ода-сан? Подпись: Юма x 527. О: 12-13 тома были про вход на Гранд Лайн. Я думаю, когда Куме скучно, он носит с собой 33 том, чтобы посмеяться над историей про Раздачу Дейви. Или может он таскает и лелеет 25 том, в котором впервые произошло его появление в сюжете. Какой же том он носит? Черт, так сразу и не скажешь. Мне нужно основательно поразмыслить над этим. Увидимся. Глава 517, Стр. 108 center|400px thumb|120px|right|Pirate who bit his tungue Ч: Вопрос, Одатти! В одном из выпусков SBS вы сказали, что тома One Piece выходят в порядке скороговорки: два месяца, два месяца, три месяца! Но похоже, в последнее время выход занимает по три месяца, а то и больше! Это как-то связано с графиком издательства? Или вы устали делать тома? Скажите нам! Скажите, или я сожгу все порножурналы! Вы хотите, чтобы они превратились в пепел? Подпись: Сойя. О: Вот вам справка! Я делаю свою работу! То, что я говорил в тот раз, было правдой, тогда у меня действительно был такой график. Но да, признаю, в последнее время трехмесячные перерывы стали более частыми. Причина в том, что иногда я беру перерывы (во время которых я делаю другую работу), поэтому я не успеваю закончить том за 2 месяца. Так что теперь тома будут выходить через три месяца вместо двух. Кроме того, в томах больше не будет по 11 глав. За предыдущие тома c 11 главами Джамп подняли цену на 20 йен. Ну, заплатить за том на 20 йен больше, это не так уж и много, не так ли? Так что в будущем в томах будет максимум по 10 глав. Просто, чтоб вы знали. Ч: Ода-сэнсэй! Я кое-что обнаружил! Вторая панель на 39 странице в 52 томе! Прямо в центре празднующих рабов находится Лакуева, пират, откусивший себе язык и упавший без сознания в 51 томе! Он выглядит полностью живым и здоровым! И вдобавок, конец его языка откушен! Я был так потрясен, когда заметил это! Подпись: Трафальгар Томо. О: Разве это не здорово? Я так рад, что он не умер. Если вы откусите свой язык, вы можете умереть! Будьте осторожны! Глава 518, Стр. 128 center|400px thumb|right|Money in the world of One Piece thumb|right|Mizuuta Brothers Ч: Здрасьте, Ода-сэнсэй! Я бы хотела узнать о белли, используемых в мире One Piece в качестве денег! Вы раньше никогда не рисовали их в деталях! Так используйте этот великолепный шанс! Нарисуйте все монеты каждого достоинства! Подпись: Кошечка Аки. О: Ясно. Да, похоже, я действительно раньше никогда не рисовал их детально. Ну вот, теперь нарисовал. Что? Думаете, я отделался? Ничего подобного! Стоп! Да, иногда бывает. В любом случает, дело сделано. Так они выглядят официально. Ч: В 487 главе Брук подбирает проткнутый мечом череп парня в польской рубашке в горошину, который просил научить его владеть мечом. Но в 488 главе мы видим этого парня живым, когда Брук говорит "Давайте споем?". Если он умер вместе с остальными во время песни, выходит, удар мечом ему нанесли позже… когда? И кто это сделал? Подпись: Копин. О: Вы очень внимательны. Я уже получал несколько подобных писем, поэтому позвольте вам представить! Это — братья-близнецы Мизута*, как две капли воды похожие друг на друга. Глава 519, Стр. 148 Нет SBS Глава 520, Стр. 168 center|400px Ч: Я заметил, что на титульной странице 48 выпуска Джамп(519 глава) был вставлен серый скринтон. Вы уже как-то использовали черный фон для обложки, но я все понял, когда увидел этот номер. 519 — это номер финальной главы любимого вами Драгон Болла Акиры Ториямы. Это было сообщение о том, что вы наконец-то догнали его, так? О: О, очень хорошо. Вы поняли! Все верно. Ну, это было не столько сообщение, сколько мой личный знак. Конечно же, некоторые из вас скажут, что в Драгон Болле было только 42 тома, число которых я уже давно обошел, но тогда манга только зарождалась и в одной главе было по 15 страниц. В одной главе One Piece же по 19 страниц, так что за те же 12 лет я создал 53 тома. Простите, что заставляю вас тратить все больше денег! Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь я наконец закончу One Piece, но я ненавижу оставлять историю недосказанной, так что боюсь, она продлится ещё некоторое время. Ч: Здравствуйте, Ода-сэнсэй. CP9 очень похожи на хулиганов в моей школе. Каждый день похож на битвы Шиганом, и теперь все мое тело в дырах. Кстати, я слышал, что вы можете использовать легендарную седьмую форму, которая лучше остальных шести в Рокусики. Что это за форма? Пожалуйста, ответьте. Подпись: CP608. О: ВЫ УЗНАЛИ ЭТО? …Да. Все верно. Я скрывал это, но на самом деле я действительно владею легендарной седьмой формой. В Рокусики конечно же 6 форм, Шиган, Геппо, Теккай, Сору, Ками-е, и, ммм… ах да, Ранкьяку! Но я могу использовать ещё одну сверхчеловеческую форму! И это… "Чоккай" (Занудство)! Хмм, люди совершают чертовски большую ошибку, когда пытаются бороться со мной… Это, мм, очень раздражающая и непрятная форма, но… Вас что-то не устраивает?! Ч: Ода-сан, будь у вас каникулы, куда бы вы хотели отправиться? ПУФФ!! Подпись: Джинпей-сан. О: !!!… (Увидимся в следующем томе! Наш новый уголок начнется на стр. 188) SBS Актера Озвучки — Кадзуя Накаи Глава 521, Стр. 188 center|400px thumb|120px|Кадзуя Накаи H.D.K.!! (Hey Dere Kids) It's time for the second installment of voice actor SBS. People seemed to love the last one. I'm glad we did it. So, here we go. This time, it's a panel with our swordsman, THE VOICE OF RORONOA ZORO!! The mighty KAZUYA NAKAI-SAN, whom legend says once farted as he shouted "Onigiri" in the house!! O: Well, here's Nakai-san. Please introduce yourself in a low voice. N: Hello, I'm Kazuya Nakai. My favorite sweets are… rice cakes wrapped in oak leaves. O: I wasn't asking. N: Don't be so cold, Odacchi. O: I'm not being cold. There's a certain order and amount of space we have here. So please do the SBS right. You know what SBS stands for, right? N: Of course. The "(S)orry, (B)ut I'm too (S)tupid" corner. O:' You DON'T know!! …And why are you looking so satisfied with that joke? N: Let me try again. It's the "I (S)haved my head (B)ald, now it's (S)hivery" corner. O: What kind of corner is that?! Forget it! Here you go: your questions. (thwump!) Have fun cutting those down. N: Okay. Nakai-san's SBS continues on p. 208! Preview for Next Volume's VA SBS We're now taking questions for these two people in the next two volumes! Have no regrets! Nami (Akemi Okamura-san) Usopp (Kappei Yamaguchi-san) Let's all ask Nami-san dirty—er, cute questions, and send Usopp idiotic—er, hilarious ones! Send to the SBS address at the end of the volume. Глава 522, Стр. 208 center|400px It's our swordsman, Kazuya Nakai's SBS Corner D: I love watching the anime! This is a question for Nakai-san. Zoro seems to get hurt more than anyone in One Piece. Do you ever take damage as a result of your role?? Please tell us! from Spirit of Zero N: Remember what the captain said? We aim for reality. When I have to play those scenes, I get the rest of the cast to beat me up! D: To Nakai-san. PLEASE BE MY BROTHER!! P.N. Marimo Korigori N: DON'T CALL ME BROTHER! I'M A GIRL IN MY HEART! (accidentally said aloud) D: Hello, Nakai-san. In the Alabasta Arc, all the men except for Zoro looked at the girls in the bath. If you were there, would you have looked? P.N. Harason Beam N: Nope. I'm an adult. It'd be more fun to hear the guys who looked describe it and imagine for myself… since I'm an adult. D: Are your abs totally hard and ripped like Zoro's? Just HOW amazing are your abs, anyway? P.N. Yoh N: MY BUTTCHEEKS ARE TOTALLY HARD AND RIPPED. D: Nakai-san, did you cut your hair? I did. It went down to my butt, and now it's only to my shoulders. P.N. Hebi N: DON'T CALL ON ME IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. D: Nakai-san! "I LOVE YOU!! MARRY ME!!" (Laura the Proposer-style) Give me a manly answer, like Zoro would. P.N. Vague Shii N: BLEEDING THE WOLF! Глава 522, Стр. 209 D: Question for my beloved Nakai-sama! Zoro is a muscle training freak, right? Do you do muscle training too, to get into the role?? Gasp! Of course! I'll use Negative Hollow! Now you'll be like Mayumi Tanaka-san!! "Take this! Negative Hollow!!!" P.N. Naocchi N: Sniff… I'm sorry that I'm Zoro… and have 23% body fat… D: Nakai-san! Take this!! ONIGIRIIIAAAAAAAAA!!!! PFFRT!! * Don't hold those farts in; let them fly! Poot! P.N. Tony N: Ohhhh! That's the legendary skill I used one fateful day, years ago… Over-reliance on it may have MESSY RESULTS. D: I have a question for Kazuya Nakai-san. Are you really at odds with Sanji's actor in real life? I mean, they're sort of rivals in the manga (and anime), right?? P.N. From a Southern Country N: WHO'S SANJI? D: PUT A KATANA IN YOUR MOUTH, AND SAY "ONIGIRI." by Kendo Team Starter N: Munch, munch, "KATANA!" Munch, munch… huh? Backwards? O: Thanks very much! We're done now. Time to leave, Nakai-san. Whoa, why are you scarfing down that onigiri? Next postcard will be the last one! Stop eating! Stop screaming "katana"! You're spitting rice! Look, the last one will be good, so if you have a funny answer, I might use it in the manga. Give it a shot. D: Think up a new attack for Zoro. Something punny… Go on! H.N. Paper-Thin Margin N: HIRU! TON! SHIMAI! O: THAT'S WORTHLESS!! Enjoy the voice actor SBS in the next volume!! Навигация по сайту en:SBS Volume 53